Cold heart
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Après deux ans emprisonné dans les glaces, le Riddler est de retour, obligé d'obéir aux ordres du Pingouin. Ce dernier s'est endurci et ne se laissera pas blesser à nouveau...mais cela n'empêchera pas Ed d'essayer.


_Cette fic a été écrite durant le hiatus entre la saison 3 et la saison 4. Elle ne comprend donc que de maigres spoilers de la saison 4, et ne suis évidemment pas la continuité de celle-ci._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ;)_

* * *

Après sa décongélation, Ed tomba à genoux, les muscles raides et l'estomac en révolte. Sa vision s'ajustait difficilement à la différence brusque de température, et il battait des paupières pour chasser le flou, retirant ses lunettes recouverte de buée pour mieux voir ce qui l'entourait.

Une silhouette impossible à confondre de par son boitillement se rapprocha de lui. Il aurait aimé avoir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus, il était comme tétanisé.

Il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son échine glacée, par dessus ses vêtements humides.

Une couverture.

Il leva les yeux, la respiration haletante, et croisa le regard d'Oswald. Celui-ci affichait un sourire crispé, comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de faire. Le simple désespoir à cette constatation envahit Ed et effaça toute velléité de combattre, si son état n'avait pas suffit à l'en décourager. Il était une déception quoiqu'il fasse.

Il resserra convulsivement la couverture autour de ses épaules, tremblant de froid, tandis qu'Oswald tournait les talons sans même lui adresser la parole.

\- Que quelqu'un lui donne à boire, il doit être déshydraté. Emmenez-le dans mon bureau et nettoyez tout ça, ordonna sèchement Oswald avant de disparaître hors du champ de vision d'Edward.

Ce dernier grimaça en tentant de mouvoir le cou, afin de détailler l'endroit où il se trouvait. Cela ressemblait à un bar de haut standing, avec des tables rondes en métal et des sièges en cuir noir. Les éclairages bleus donnaient aux lieux une atmosphère glaçante, accentuée par les blocs de glace qui servaient de décoration.

Ed se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au centre.

Deux brutes le saisirent par les bras, tandis qu'un troisième le forçait à avaler le contenu d'une bouteille d'eau en plastique. Il but avidement, se rendant brutalement compte qu'il mourrait de soif.

Les lumières lui faisaient mal aux yeux, aussi fut-il presque reconnaissant lorsque les hommes de main du Pingouin le conduisirent vers une alcôve plus sombre.

Toutefois, en passant devant un bloc de glace, il perçut une silhouette à l'intérieur. Il prêta plus attention aux autres et constata qu'ils contenaient tous une personne. Certaines étaient même à genoux, en train de supplier.

Une bouffée de terreur le gela sur place et ces « accompagnateurs » - qu'il ne reconnaissait pas - durent le bousculer un peu pour qu'il continue d'avancer. Sous son apparence branchée et raffinée, ce club était un cimetière.

Dont il avait été le monument principal.

.

Le bureau du Pingouin était exactement comme Ed aurait pu l'imaginer. Loin des lumières clinquantes de son club, l'endroit lui préférait des boiseries habilement sculptées, de longues rangées de livres sur un mur et un mini-bar de l'autre. Au milieu trônait Oswald, dans un immense fauteuil digne d'un roi – ou d'un parrain de la Pègre – une immense baie vitrée illuminant la pièce derrière lui.

Une fois qu'on l'eut amené devant le Pingouin, Edward put détailler davantage son ancien ami : il était toujours élégamment habillé, mais dans des teintes plus sombres, essentiellement du noir, qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux. Il portait un monocle, et des cernes à peine dissimulées par du maquillage. Ses cheveux avaient l'air plus sauvages que jamais et se dressaient sur sa tête comme les plumes ébouriffés d'un corbeau. _Il doit passer au moins une bonne heure dans la salle de bain pour les coiffer ainsi_ , songea Ed avant de secouer la tête et de se redresser.

Les hommes qui lui tenaient les bras s'écartèrent, et le Pingouin fit un geste. Ils disparurent par la porte qu'ils refermèrent sans bruit derrière eux. Les laissant seuls.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda Oswald.

Malgré la question, il ne paraissait pas bien concerné. Ed serra la mâchoire pour empêcher ses dents de grincer – _ou de claquer_.

\- Comme un homme que l'on vient de sortir de la glace.

\- Wah !, lâcha Oswald.

C'était un éclat de rire sec et moqueur qu'Ed ne lui avait jamais entendu. Cette attitude chez Oswald était vraiment étrange. Il y avait quelque chose d'éteint en lui, de dépassionné.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu décongelé ?, interrogea Edward en retirant la couverture de ses épaules, se disant qu'il aurait l'air moins pathétique sans.

S'ils devaient se disputer, il préférait avoir l'air un minimum digne.

\- J'ai un problème, admit Oswald avec une nonchalance qu'Ed savait forcément feinte. J'ai longuement cherché des solutions à ce problème et en ait essayé plusieurs, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que la meilleure se trouvait sous mes yeux depuis le début. Hélas, c'est aussi la plus délicate à mettre en œuvre. Tu vas m'y aider.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?, cracha le Riddler.

\- Je sais que tu as un ego gigantesque, répliqua Oswald sans se formaliser – au grand dam de son compagnon – mais je pense que ton instinct de survie est plus important. Tu es intelligent. Tu sauras faire le bon choix qui te permettra de sortir d'ici sur tes deux jambes.

\- Oh, parce qu'il est question de me libérer maintenant ?, déclara Ed, une lueur narquoise dans les yeux. Je pensais que tu avais besoin de moi « _comme constant rappel de la seule fois où tu as laissé l'amour t'affaiblir_ » ?

Il s'attendait à une réaction colérique du Pingouin, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire avec amertume :

\- Je suis content que tu t'en rappelles, Ed.

\- Riddler, siffla Edward en faisant rouler le R férocement.

Cette fois, Oswald ne répondit rien. Il prit une carafe posée à côté de lui, et un verre pour se servir puis il but une gorgée. A l'odeur et la couleur, Ed pouvait deviner que c'était du whisky.

Ainsi Oswald avait changé ses habitudes : il était passé du vin à un alcool un peu plus fort. Intéressant.

\- Tu vas travailler pour moi, que tu le veuilles ou non, **Ed** , fit le Pingouin en mettant l'accent sur le prénom. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai décidé, et que tu n'es pas en mesure, à l'heure actuelle, de me refuser quoique ce soit.

\- Tu veux conclure une nouvelle trêve ?

La bouche d'Oswald frémit et son calme mit brusquement Ed de mauvaise humeur, mais il se contraignit au silence. Le Pingouin prit une nouvelle gorgée, son regard clair et rusé fixé sur lui. Il avala le contenu de son verre et le reposa, avant de prononcer :

\- On peut dire ça comme ça...

Mais en vérité, il ne pouvait y avoir de trêve que quand il y avait égalité entre les deux parties. Ce n'était pas le cas ici, et Ed en était parfaitement conscient – tout comme le Pingouin d'ailleurs, ce qui irritait davantage Edward. Oswald était en position de force et il ménageait son ego. Il était condescendant, ce qui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Mais il y avait forcément un moyen de le déstabiliser.

\- Dans ce cas, scellons notre accord, comme la dernière fois, lança le Riddler en tendant la main, pas assez cependant pour qu'Oswald la saisisse depuis son fauteuil.

Un éclair d'agacement devant tant de mesquinerie passa dans le regard d'Oswald, et l'espace d'un court instant, Ed fut satisfait. Le Pingouin se leva dans un mouvement saccadé dû à sa jambe handicapée, et serra la main d'Edward avec fermeté, la paume sèche.

Ed le tira vivement vers lui et lui saisit le menton :

\- Cette fois, juste une poignée de main ne sera pas suffisant.

Et il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient pincées, tièdes, et immobiles. Edward prit donc les devants, accentuant le contact, embrassant avec une passion artificielle qui lui nouait le ventre – _l'était-elle vraiment ?_

Il sentit les doigts d'Oswald agripper le devant de sa veste trempée. Durant une seconde, il crut avoir triomphé. Il percevait le tremblement de cette main fragile contre son torse, de ses épaules, qui était quasi imperceptible si l'on n'y faisait pas attention. Il voulut toucher sa gorge, tâter son pouls afin de confirmer son impression, mais à peine eut-il effleuré sa peau que le Pingouin se retira comme s'il avait été brûlé.

\- Dégoûtant, siffla Edward, vexé.

Oswald écarquilla les yeux, les traits soudain crispés, comme s'il avait été mordu par un serpent – et Ed retrouvait enfin _l'ancien_ Oswald, celui qui s'énervait pour un rien et pleurait toujours le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

\- C'est toi qui...

\- Tu le voulais tellement que c'en était pitoyable, susurra le Riddler en prenant son visage en coupe.

\- Ed !, l'avertit Oswald, la mine sombre, mais le Riddler n'écouta pas.

Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa très doucement, du bout des lèvres, tenant fermement la tête d'Oswald pour contrôler la profondeur du baiser, lui donner juste un peu et juste pas assez. Ses longs doigts commencèrent à caresser ses pattes près de ses oreilles et il sentit le corps du Pingouin frissonner contre le sien – il en avait profité pour se rapprocher.

\- Maintenant je dirais que tu n'as plus un seul problème, mais deux, murmura Ed. Tu te mets toujours dans des situations impossibles.

La mâchoire d'Oswald se durcit et il s'écarta vivement. Son visage était rouge, ce qui mit Edward de bonne humeur.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir quel jour on est ?, lança Oswald avec une nonchalance feinte qui dissimulait à peine un frémissement de colère.

Il lui jeta le journal. Ed se mordit la lèvre en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Deux ans ?

Il fusilla le Pingouin du regard ce dernier avait retrouvé son air narquois et se tenait contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Tu m'as laissé emprisonné dans la glace PENDANT DEUX ANS ?!, s'écria Ed en froissant le journal.

L'expression d'Oswald redevint neutre :

\- Baisse d'un ton. Je détesterais avoir à te rappeler les bonnes manières.

Ed allait répliquer lorsqu'il remarqua le parapluie dont le Pingouin s'était emparé. Il ne le brandissait pas comme une arme, il avait juste la main sur la poignée, la pointe sur le sol, comme pour s'aider à tenir debout. Mais le Riddler n'était pas idiot. Il se tut et plissa les yeux :

\- Tu espère me faire travailler pour toi après m'avoir gardé deux ans comme...comme élément de décoration ?

\- Je n'espère pas Ed, le coupa Oswald. Je sais que tu vas le faire. Sous étroite surveillance, bien sûr, car je sais aussi que tu t'échapperas si l'occasion t'en es donnée.

Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un large sourire dépourvu de compassion et de chaleur. Edward avait du mal à se dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, il embrassait cette bouche avec entrain.

\- Mais pour l'instant, ajouta le Pingouin, tu n'as tout simplement pas d'autre choix que de m'obéir.

Il claqua dans doigts, et en quelques secondes, les portes se rouvrirent et des hommes de main tirèrent Ed en arrière.

\- Oswaaaaaald !, hurla Ed en tendant les bras vers lui pour essayer de le saisir, mais sans être capable de l'atteindre.

\- Ils m'appellent tous Le Pingouin, susurra Oswald sur un ton moqueur avant qu'Ed ne soit traîné hors de son bureau.

.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord, Ed ne fut pas retenu en cellule dans un endroit sordide et glacial. On l'enferma dans une chambre, et il put ainsi se rendre compte des aménagement que Oswald avait fait en sous-sol. En effet ce dernier avait fait construire tout un réseau de galeries ainsi que des pièces qu'Ed n'avait pas eu la chance de visiter.

Celle où il se trouvait présentement comportait un lit de belle envergure, raisonnablement confortable, ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain. Aucun moyen de s'enfuir, malgré le confort de l'endroit, puisqu'il n'y avait ni fenêtre, ni bouche de ventilation assez large pour qu'il puisse y ramper – c'était la première chose qu'il avait vérifié, dû à son expérience de l'asile d'Arkham.

Les pensées lui tournaient dans la tête à toute vitesse et il s'allongea pour réfléchir. Peu de temps après, sans qu'il s'en rend compte, il se relaxa et s'endormit.


End file.
